internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.6
v | test_number = 6 | date = 17,18,20,21 February 1882 | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground | toss = England, who chose to bat | result = Australia won by 5 wickets | man_of_the_match = | umpires = James Lillywhite jnr (Eng) and JS Swift | last_test = Test No.5 | next_test = Test No.7 |}} Played at SYDNEY, Friday, Saturday, Monday, February 17, 18, 20, 1882. Australia won by five wickets. Spofforth and A. C. Bannerman were absent from the home team, but it was nevertheless a very strong one. The Englishmen batted first, but Palmer bowled splendidly throughout, and as the fielding of the Colonists was almost perfection, Shaw's eleven were out for the very modest total of 133. On Massie and Blackham going in to commence the Australians' innings the former gave chance at slip before a run was scored, which however, was not accepted, and for this mistake the Englishmen paid dearly, as no less than 79 runs were put on before Massie was caught. Evans came in and at call of time the total was 86, and only one wicket down. Resuming next morning in the presence of fully 16,000 spectators, but in less favourable weather, the other nine wickets fell for the addition of 111 runs. Then Shaw's team went in for the second time and had scored eight without the loss of a wicket when rain stopped play. On the Monday Ulyett and Barlow offered a most determined resistance to the Colonial bowling, as it was not until 122 had been totalled that a separation was efected, Ulyett being the first to leave for a capital but somewhat lucky innings. Soon after Barlow was caught for an admirable 62, made without a mistake, and with the exception of Shaw and Shrewsbury none of the rest stayed long, and the total, though a good one, was not so large as might have been expected. In going in for the 169 they required to win the Colonists lost two wickets before stumps were drawn, the score then standing at 35. The following morning Murdoch gave two chances before he was dismissed by a brilliant catch, and two other wickets also fell; so the Australians won the match by five wickets. During the progress of the game Murdoch was presented with a splendid gold watch, and gold Maltese cross, in recognition of his great innings of 321 for New South Wales against Victoria. Barlow and Ulyett afterwards received each a Maltese cross set with diamonds for their fine batting against the combined team, and Blackham was presented with a service of plate for his fielding. '''Fall of wickets: '''Fall of wickets: '''Fall of wickets: '''Fall of wickets: '''Match details *'Series:' Australia led the 4-match series 1-0 *'Test debuts:' G Coulthard and SP Jones (Australia) Close of play :*Fri, 17 Feb - day 1 - Australia 1st innings 86/1 (JM Blackham 30*, E Evans 5*) :*Sat, 18 Feb - day 2 - England 2nd innings 8/0 (RG Barlow 1*, G Ulyett 7*) :*Sun, 19 Feb - rest day :*Mon, 20 Feb - day 3 - Australia 2nd innings 35/2 (WL Murdoch 2*, TP Horan 6*) :*Tue, 21 Feb - day 4 - Australia 2nd innings 169/5 (107.1 ov) - end of match External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:1882 Test matches